1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses for performance testing of heat dissipating modules and, more particularly, to an apparatus for performance testing of the heat transfer properties of heat dissipating modules with various sizes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, with the rapid development of the technology of flat panel displays, notebook computers with high processing power are being made thinner and lighter. Thus the space available for components such as heat dissipating modules has been greatly reduced. However, high powered electronic devices like CPUs (Central Processing Units) produce large amounts of heat which must be dissipated. If heat generated by the CPU cannot be dissipated in a limited space, heat will be accumulated therein. The high temperature caused by this accumulating heat will adversely influence performance and reduce the service life of the products. Therefore, the designs of heat dissipating modules are important.
In a process of designing a heat dissipating module, testing is an important step. After a heat dissipating module is designed, the heat transfer properties of the heat dissipating module must be tested. However, before the testing step, a mounting base for mounting the heat dissipating module in the testing apparatus must be manufactured. Since different heat dissipating modules need different mounting bases, if positions of components of the heat dissipating module are changed, a new mounting base is needed to fix the heat dissipating module. Thus, much time and cost will be wasted in the testing whilst the bases are being manufactured.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipating module testing apparatus for performance testing heat transfer property of heat dissipating modules which can be adjusted to fit various sizes.